Flashback
by apprivoise
Summary: When Hikaru gets a sudden flashback of his long lost love, he starts to re-think his choices and what he has to do.


"Everyone ready? The doors are about to be open for the ladies!" The king called to us all, his smile wide. I whined gently and looked at my brother. He was laughing along with him, but for some reason, I couldn't. I sat down in my seat, looking at the new teacups. I yawned gently then I frowned to myself. I felt arms around my body seconds later, "Hikaru, why are you so sad?" His voice was right in my ear. I laughed faintly to myself and looked at him, "Kaoru, I'm fine. Just sit down. We can't do that until the ladies come." I smiled to him a bit. He seemed a little disappointed. I couldn't blame him really. It was hard to have a relationship with someone so close, and have it be so forbidden.

He sat down then he got up seconds later, "The tea… I'll go get some." He smiled gently then I waited, letting one of my feet come up and be placed on the seat. I wrapped my arms around it then I heard a couple girls request my brother and I. I glanced over and smiled sweetly. "Hello ladies! Nice to see you again! Kaoru went to get us some tea, please sit." I winked playfully, and fake (yet they can't tell).

After everything was finished, I yawned and looked at everyone, laying on the couch, leaving my feet up on Kaoru's lap. "So Kyoya! Do you like the site? We made it so sexy and attractive!" I laughed at his face as he glanced at it. I liked how The King freaked out also. It had been a picture of Haruhi. I wasn't really into her, no, but I did want to see the reaction of him. "You perverts! Why'd you do that to my little Haruhiiiii?" He hugged her close and she frowned a bit. "Please let me go." I looked over at Kaoru and we laughed, smiling softly. Honey laughed along with us all. It was Mori and Kyoya that didn't laugh.

Later on, we got home and requested to have supper sent to us. We sat in bed, sighing faintly in unison. "This is getting annoying, I hope you know," Kaoru mumbled to me, hiding his face in my lap a bit. "Well we're a part of the Host Club either way. We can't really stop that." I said and then I lifted his head and I kissed him a little bit. "We'll be ok though, Kaoru. We have each other." I kissed him slowly after that, slowly pushing him down onto the sheets. We kissed for a while before eating and laughing with each other. I smiled to myself as I thought of our past. We had been so alone, but now we had friends and we had each other more than ever. I liked that fact.

We fell asleep late at night, since it was a weekend the next day, we just slept together until late morning.

I sat up and yawned gently, looking around. He wasn't there. Oh yeah…. He had left six months ago…..

I rubbed my eyes and got up, changing into my uniform, then heading down to the foyer. I looked at my reflection. I had let myself go. I looked so tired and wasted away, it was unhealthy. I frowned then went to school. I noticed that Tamaki and Kyoya were waiting at the gate for someone. I tried to avoid them and go on to class alone. They stopped me. "Hikaru, why aren't you coming to the music room anymore?" They knew why, but they didn't really want to hear it. "Why do I need to? I'm not a host. I thought we decided that months ago." I growled to them and then moving around them, but not succeeding to good. "Hikaru, we all miss you." Tamaki frowned for the first time since I'd known him. I looked away. "If I ever come back, it'll be with Kaoru. He's my brother." I stayed silent as I moved around him and headed to the school. I went class to class, silent as ever. I skipped lunch again to go to the library and just work on whatever I needed to.

After school, like always, I started to walk home. It took me hours, but I liked to stay fit. It was really all I had left. Kaoru had left me alone for no reason, my family was still always busy. I had no one and nothing that made me happy anymore. I sighed and sat in the nearest park, working on homework. I was surprised I had started doing all this stuff. I was rich, and I acted like a commoner… Sure, rude, but it wasn't how I was raised, but I had learned that not everything has to be the way you've been taught. Haruhi actually told me that once.

I sighed as I rubbed my eyes and looked up, it was dark. I should call home…. "Hikaru?" I turned and saw Haruhi. I smiled gently, "Oh uh hey. Hi Haruhi." She had actually tried to keep in touch with me since everything had happened. "I didn't know you came to this park… Wait, did you even go home?" She asked as she saw my uniform, she had obviously changed already. "No. I think I dazed out and started to daydream again." "You do that a lot recently. Is it still all about Kaoru?" She asked and touched my shoulder. "Haruhi, I love him." I mumbled. She actually knew all about our situation and tried to help keep it a secret.

"I know you do, Hikaru. But don't worry, sooner or later, he'll be back and you can be happy once again." I laughed at her statement. "If he ever does come back, he's going to get a big punch right in the face and then a hug." I said and smiled to myself.

"I guess you can punch me then."


End file.
